A Hidden Fault
by Ha Ni Oh
Summary: Jongin yang minggu ini mendapatkan job untuk pemotretan W Magazine, harus rela berbohong pada kekasihnya—Kyungsoo karena dia tahu dia akan di pasangkan dengan Krystal—mantan kekasihnya yang kebetulan mempunyai job yang sama. Bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya? /KAISOO/ /Slight! CHANBAEK, SEHUN/ /NC 19/ /GS/ /ONESHOOT/ /Based on photoshoot W Magazine/


**A Hidden Fault**

 _(The story based on Jongin's photograph in W Magazine with Krystal and Taemin)_

 **By: Ha Ni Oh**

Summary: Jongin yang minggu ini mendapatkan _job_ untuk pemotretan W Magazine, harus rela berbohong pada kekasihnya—Kyungsoo karena dia tahu dia akan di pasangkan dengan Krystal—mantan kekasihnya yang kebetulan mempunyai _job_ yang sama. Bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya?

 **Cast: KAISOO (Kai x Kyungsoo)**

 **Other Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun, Sehun**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt-Comfort**

 **Warning: Typo(s), NC 19+, GS for (Kyungsoo & Baekhyun), ONESHOOT!**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

Happy Reading~

.

.

Sabtu malam. Ya, sabtu malam. Kyungsoo terus mengingat hari itu—dimana Jongin akan mengajaknya berkencan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri tahu kalau yang dia lakukan ini cukup aneh, tapi harus Kyungsoo akui dia merasa bahagia bahwa Jongin akhirnya mengajaknya berkencan—setelah lama sekali dia gagal move on dari mantan kekasihnya. Benar! Kyungsoo sangat menunggu hari itu segera tiba.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Keduanya resmi berpacaran setelah Jongin dengan nekat menembus hujan untuk segera sampai di rumah Kyungsoo sambil membawa barang untuk di jadikannya sebagai alat pengungkapan isi hatinya. Kyungsoo sendiri sebenarnya sedikit tak percaya melihat Jongin berada di rumahnya kala itu. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Jongin, tapi Jongin tetap menolak ungkapan hati Kyungsoo karena saat itu dia belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya—Krystal.

Dan Kyungsoo akui, dia menangis terharu melihat usaha Jongin yang datang dengan pakaian basah hanya ingin membalas ungkapan hati Kyungsoo selama ini untuknya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kyungsoo menerima Jongin dan akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih sampai sekarang.

Jika Kyungsoo terus _flashback_ ke masa lalu, membuatnya gegana sendirian. Menurutnya, hanya ada poin penting dalam hidupnya yang terus membuatnya bahagia. Kim Jongin. Ya, menurutnya poin penting untuknya dari dulu hingga sekarang hanyalah Jongin. Karena Jongin, dia menjadi yeoja paling bahagia dan paling beruntung di dunia. Dia benar-benar sangat mencintai namja berkulit tan itu.

.

.

.

"Baek, apa kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo di telepon. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun—yang merupakan kekasih Chanyeol—teman sekelas Jongin—yang juga merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Oh anyeong Kyung- _ie_. Ani, aku tidak sibuk hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali kau menelponku, ada apa?" cerocos Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Ckckck, seperti biasa kau tetap cerewet Baek." tawa Kyungsoo terdengar di seberang. "Begini, aku ingin kau menemaniku jalan-jalan. Bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"Tentu! Kebetulan, aku juga sedang bosan di rumah. Memang kau ingin kemana Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Membeli pakaian baru Baek. Aku kan harus tampil cantik di depan Jongin Sabtu nanti." jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Cie, akhirnya putri Kyungsoo mendapatkan pangerannya. Ahaha. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Jadi, kapan kita pergi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jangan begitu, malu tau." Kyungsoo sungguh sangat malu. "Dan kita akan pergi setelah ini Baek. Jadi, segeralah bersiap. Pai!" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengakhiri panggilannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tampil cantik siang ini. Dengan _skinny shirt_ warna putih—yang menampilkan pusarnya, lalu memakai celana _jeans_ biru perpotongan selutut, benar-benar pas dipakainya. Ditambah dengan memakai _usamimi_ di kepalanya membuat Kyungsoo menjadi lebih imut. Sama cantiknya dengan Baekhyun, yang memakai _short dress_ warna merah dan rambut yang di biarkan terurai. Pantas jika selama di perjalanan, beberapa orang memandang mereka kagum, karena mereka berdua berpenampilan sangat cantik.

"Jadi, pakaian yang seperti apa yang akan kau beli Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil matanya terus mencari toko yang menjual pakaian bagus.

"Entahlah Baek. Menurutmu, aku harus membeli pakaian yang seperti apa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik. Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo justru tersenyum menggoda. Dia sepertinya akan mengerjai Kyungsoo. Hitung-hitung dia belum pernah mengerjai Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Kalau menurutku sebaiknya kau membeli _tanktop_ dan _hotpans_ saja Kyung. Itu sangat cocok denganmu. Kau pasti akan terlihat imut." jawab Baekhyun mantap. Kyungsoo setuju saja dengan jawaban Baekhyun tanpa menyadari ada sesuatu hal ganjil di dalamnya. "Baiklah" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, keduanya terlihat sibuk memilih pakaian. Rupanya, selain Baekhyun menemani Kyungsoo, dia juga ingin membeli untuk keperluannya sendiri.

"Baek, mana yang lebih bagus? Yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dua _tanktop_ dan _hotpans_ di tangannya.

Baekhyun sedikit tersedak melihat pakaian yang di bawa Kyungsoo. "Umm…Kyung. Kau serius memilih itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga tidak yakin, tapi apa salah jika dia mencobanya.

"Ya. Aku yakin. Kurasa saranmu bagus juga, Baek." kata Kyungsoo mantap. Baekhyun hanya meng-iyakan dan dalam hatinya dia sungguh minta maaf karena sudah memberi saran yang salah pada Kyungsoo.

"Lebih baik kau pilih warna terang saja Kyung. Itu terkesan lebih anggun." jawab Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sependapat dengan Baekhyun. Dia memilih _tankop_ warna pink yang dipadukan dengan _hotpans_ warna coklat. Sungguh, Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup membayangkan akan jadi apa Jongin setelah Kyungsoo memakai itu.

"Kajja! Kita pulang." ajak Kyungsoo setelah dia membayar pakaiannya—tak lupa Baekhyun juga sudah selesai membeli dan membayar pakaiannya. "Kajja!" jawab Baekhyun setelahnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah. Seharian ini, dia habiskan untuk berbelanja keperluannya—eh lebih tepatnya keperluan untuk kencannya. Mulai dari membeli pakaian, sepatu, pernak-pernik, dan apapun yang mendukung kencannya Sabtu nanti. Dia ingin istirahat, tapi tiba-tiba suara dering _handphone_ -nya membuatnya terkejut.

Kyungsoo segera menyambar _handphone_ -nya dan membaca siapa penelepon yang mengganggu rencana istirahatnya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Rupanya si penelepon di seberang tak lain dan tak bukan kekasihnya sendiri—Kim Jongin. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kyungsoo segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo chagiya~" suara Jongin dari seberang. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat degup jantung Kyungsoo bergerak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ne baby. Bogoshipeoyo." rengek Kyungsoo sedikit manja. Kyungsoo akui, dia jarang sekali bertingkah manja seperti ini, tapi demi Jongin, dia rela melakukan apapun—sekalipun itu aibnya sendiri.

"Nado bogoshipeo." kata Jongin dengan lembut. "Hmm…kau sudah berani manja ya sekarang. Apa sesuatu terjadi? Kau kan jarang bertindak begini sayang." Jongin tampak khawatir.

"Ish. Memang tak boleh ya kalau aku bermanja denganmu. Kau tumben mempermasalahkan ini." Kyungsoo mendengus sebal dengan reaksi Jongin yang biasa saja.

"Mianhae~ jangan mendengus gitu dong chagi. Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan soal itu lagi. Lagipula aku senang jika kau bermanja seperti itu padaku." kata Jongin mengalah.

"Ne. Aku memaafkanmu sayang." kekeh Kyungsoo. "Jongin—umm—soal kencan itu…aku benar-benar menantikannya." katanya antusias.

 _Deg!_ Jongin seketika membeku. Mulutnya kaku seolah enggan untuk berbicara. Waktu berhenti—sama halnya dengan kaki Jongin yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Jongin sudah membayangkan bahwa Kyungsoo akan membicarakan soal kencan mereka. Jujur, Jongin belum memberitahu Kyungsoo soal _job_ barunya. Dia takut Kyungsoo akan marah jika dia memberitahukannya. Pasalnya _job_ barunya ini tentang pemotretan dan dia akan di pasangkan dengan Krystal—mantan kekasihnya—sekaligus masa lalunya dulu. _'Bagaimana ini? Aish~'_ batin Jongin.

"Umm…Jongin. Kau masih disitu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"…." Hening. Jongin masih mematung sepenuhnya. Jongin belum menyadari bahwa di seberang Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat kebingungan.

"Jongin? Baby? Apa kau masih disana?" sekali lagi Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil sosok di seberang.

"Umm…ne chagiya. Aku masih disini dan aku mendengarmu." Jawab Jongin singkat. Padahal di dalam hatinya, dia tidak tahu akan berbohong atau berkata sejujurnya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah kau siapkan untuk kencan kita Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo bersemangat. Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Mungkin untuk saat ini lebih baik dia berbohong, karena dia tidak mau merusak moment bahagia Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak hal sayang. Aku janji, kencan kita akan benar-benar menarik." kata Jongin sedikit takut—sebenarnya. Kyungsoo senang mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Jeongmal gomawo Jongin. Aku senang jika kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Itu tandanya kau serius. Lagipula aku juga sudah menyiapkan semuanya hanya demi berkencan denganmu." kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu aku serius sayang. Ini kan kencan pertama kita." _'Ottohkae~ mengapa aku menjawab seperti itu? Tentu aku tak bisa memenuhinya'_ batin Jongin berseteru. "Ini sudah malam chagi. Cepatlah tidur. Besok kau akan kesiangan." lanjut Jongin.

"Ne baby~ aku akan pergi tidur sekarang. Kau juga tidur. Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi jangan lupa untuk tidur." Kata Kyungsoo perhatian. "Baiklah. Aku tidur baby. Selamat malam. Jaljja~. Muah. Saranghae."

"Selamat malam sayang. Jaljjayo. Nado saranghae. Muah." jawab Jongin. _'Klik!'_ Kyungsoo sudah mematikan panggilannya—rupanya. Sekarang Jongin merasa dia benar-benar tidak bisa dan tidak akan tidur karena memikirkan ke depannya—masalah _job_ -nya.

.

.

Sehun—adik sepupu Jongin saat ini sedang berada di rumah Jongin. Sehun sedang libur kuliah, jadi dia bisa berkunjung ke rumah sepupunya itu. Sehun bingung melihat Jongin yang tampak kusut seperti orang yang tidak pernah dirawat. Dia mencoba mendatangi dan mencari masalah apa yang sedang dialami sepupunya. Tapi, Sehun mengurungkan niat ketika melihat Jongin yang juga sedang melihatnya. _'Mengenaskan'_ batin Sehun seketika.

"Hyung! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terlihat kusut dan…mengenaskan." tanya Sehun penasaran. Jongin terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sehun sudah ada di rumahnya.

"Oh Sehun-ah. Sejak kapan kau datang?" Jongin mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sehun di awal tadi. Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Yak! Hyung! Kau sudah mengacuhkan pertanyaanku dan sekarang kau bahkan tak sadar bahwa aku disini. Sepertinya otakmu harus di cuci supaya bersih. Dasar. Menyebalkan." sungut Sehun.

"Oke. Oke. Hyung minta maaf Sehun-ah. Dan bisakah tinggalkan hyung sendiri? Hyung sedang ingin sendirian." kata Jongin. Sehun yang belum mengerti situasi justru semakin mendekati Jongin dan menatap Jongin intens.

"Hyung. Kau sedang ada masalah ya? Apa ini tentang Kyungsoo noona? Kau yakin, kau tak ingin bercerita padaku?" tanya Sehun terus-menerus. Jongin sebenarnya ingin bercerita dengan adik sepupunya itu, tapi serius dia benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri sementara ini.

"Aku yakin tidak akan cerita padamu. Sudah sana, pergi mandi. Wajahmu jelek tuh." kata Jongin mengejek dengan _poker face_.

"Heung. Sudah mengusirku sekarang mengataiku jelek dan belum mandi lagi. Berkacalah dulu hyung. Kau tampak mengerikan." balas Sehun. "Kau jahat tidak mau bercerita padaku. Ah~ ya sudah aku pergi dulu hyung." Jongin mendengar itu dan hanya dibalas anggukan ringan olehnya.

.

.

Baekhyun saat ini sedang berjalan sejenak sambil menghirup udara segar—karena dia sangat bosan di rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan dia terus memegang _handphone_ -nya karena sedang bertukar panggilan dengan kekasihnya—Chanyeol. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sudah cukup lama. Setidaknya begitu yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar, terkejut dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Dia mencoba tidak percaya, tapi sepertinya itu memang benar.

"Jadi, Jongin menerima _job_ itu dan akan bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Dan yang kutahu Jongin justru belum mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Kyungsoo soal itu." jawab suara di seberang telepon Baekhyun.

"Apa? Jadi dia berbohong pada Kyungsoo. Anak itu benar-benar ya. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo mengetahui sendiri? Masalah ini akan jadi rumit Chanyeol-ah." kata Baekhyun panik.

"Tenang sayang, jangan panik. Mungkin Jongin punya alasan mengapa dia ragu untuk berkata yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo." kata Chanyeol tenang. Baekhyun berusaha memahami, tetapi dia tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang dibohongi kekasihnya sendiri.

"Chanyeol-ah, apakah menurutmu aku harus memberitahunya?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Chanyeol masih menimang-nimang ucapan Baekhyun—yang beber Chanyeol setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara padanya setelah ini. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja." Chanyeol sudah menganggukan kepalanya di seberang. "Semoga berhasil sayang. Segera beritahu aku hasilnya." katanya.

"Ne baby. Aku tutup dulu. Saranghae." Panggilan di akhiri oleh Baekhyun saat itu juga. Baekhyun belum bisa berpikir tentang tujuan Jongin sebenarnya sampai dia tega berbohong pada Kyungsoo. Yang Baekhyun tahu, Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin, jika Jongin ketahuan berbohong padanya, Baekhyun tak tahu Kyungsoo akan sekecewa apa.

.

.

Sampailah Baekhyun di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun masih saja ragu untuk memberitahu kebenaran Jongin padanya. Tapi dia tak tega melihat air mata Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo tahu kebenarannya melalui dirinya sendiri. Lebih baik dia mengerti di awal kan daripada di akhir. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun hendak mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo, tapi rupanya Kyungsoo sudah membuka pintu rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

"Hai Kyung." kata Baekhyun singkat. Kyungsoo yang masih mengerjapkan matanya langsung membalas sapaan Baekhyun. "Hai Baekhyun. Ada apa kesini? Kau tahu kan kalau sekarang aku akan kencan. Jangan bilang kau lupa, Baek." selidik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sudah menduga bahwa Kyungsoo belum mengetahui apa-apa soal kekasihnya. Tapi pada saat itu juga, keberanian Baekhyun terkumpul dan dia siap memberitahu Kyungsoo apa yang harus Kyungsoo tahu.

"Ani~ aku tidak lupa Kyung. Sebenarnya aku kesini ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu."

"Benarkah? Soal apa? Cepatlah Baek, nanti aku terlambat datang." Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi. Kalau saja Baekhyun bukan sahabatnya, dia pasti sudah mengabaikan dan tak tanggung-tanggung langsung pergi.

"Dia tidak akan datang Kyung. Jongin. Kekasihmu." seru Baekhyun singkat.

"Apa? Hahaha, Baek kau masih saja sempat bercanda. Cepat. Katakan sesuatu yang sungguh-sungguh."

"Tidak. Aku serius Kyung. Aku tidak bercanda. Kekasihmu—Jongin tidak akan datang, karena— potong Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Karena apa, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa kesakitan—tentu, tapi dia pasrah, karena sahabatnya akan lebih sakit daripada dia.

"—DIA SEDANG ADA PEMOTRETAN _JOB_ BARUNYA BERSAMA KRYSTAL—MANTAN KEKASIHNYA KYUNG. DIA TIDAK AKAN DATANG DAN DIA…DIA SUDAH BERBOHONG PADAMU." teriak Baekhyun karena sudah tak sanggup membayangkan reaksi Kyungsoo kepadanya setelah ini.

Kyungsoo seketika mematung. Dia tak percaya Baekhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu. Itu mengejutkan. Sungguh. Orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya, sahabatnya, ternyata diam-diam tak menyukai hubungannya dengan Jongin. Lalu, itu artinya apa yang dia bicarakan, apa yang dia ceritakan, tidak ada artinya di depan Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun sudah lama tidak setuju dan hanya menganggap itu angin lalu.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur napas dan emosinya. Baekhyun tahu, dia telah melakukan kesalahan, tetapi setidaknya Kyungsoo akan menyesali itu di awal daripada di akhir. Baekhyun juga sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan membencinya setelah ini, karena dia hanya ingin melihat sahabatnya bahagia—tanpa ada kebohongan. Itu saja.

"Baek. Tega sekali kau berkata begitu. Rupanya, selama ini kau tidak suka hubunganku dengan Jongin. Padahal, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku memperjuangkan mendapatkannya. Dan sekarang, dengan santainya kau mengatakan bahwa Jongin sedang bersama Krystal untuk _job_ barunya. Begitu ya namanya sahabat, Baek.

"…." Baekhyun diam. Dia memberikan waktu Kyungsoo untuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu tidak suka terhadap hubunganku dengan Jongin dan aku tidak peduli lagi alasanmu, tapi yang jelas aku percaya Jongin. Sebelum ada bukti dan sebelum aku melihatnya sendiri, aku berusaha tidak mempercayaimu dan perkataanmu. Kau sahabatku, Baek. Tapi maaf, kali ini aku kecewa padamu. Tolong segeralah pergi. Aku ada urusan." kata Kyungsoo acuh sambil bersiap pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

 _Yapp!_ Baekhyun sudah menduga akan begini pada akhirnya. Dia sudah siap karena itu memang keputusan akhirnya. Tapi Baekhyun lega, dia sudah memberitahu Kyungsoo sebuah kebenaran dan dia merasa sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan kembali padanya dan memaafkannya. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya hendak pergi dan dari kejauhan Baekhyun bisa melihat punggung Kyungsoo bergetar dengan sempurna. _'Kyung, kau menangis.'_ batin Baekhyun saat ini.

.

.

"KELUAR KAU JONGIN. AKU INGIN BICARA PADAMU." Sudah jelas itu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu darimana dia bisa menemukan lokasi pemotreran _job_ baru Jongin. Mungkin bisa dibilang, dia mengikuti kata hatinya. Simple. Dan alhasil, saat ini dia berada di sebuah apartment—cukup mewah dan tepat berada di pintu kamar nomor 9492.

"JONGIN. BUKA PINTUNYA. AKU TAU KAU DI DALAM. AKU TAU KAU SEDANG BERSAMA KRYSTAL. AKU TAU SIAPA SEBENARNYA YANG PEMBOHONG SEKARANG. BUKA PINTUNYA. PALLI!" kata Kyungsoo sambil dengan emosi yang memuncak menggedor-gedor pintu kamar tersebut.

' _Cklek!'_ Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja dengan postur tubuh sedikit lebih pendek daripada Jongin dengan warna rambut _blond_ menghiasi kepalanya. Kyungsoo tahu, dia bukan namja yang dia cari. Tapi apadaya, dia sudah tak peduli. Yang terpenting, dia hanya ingin tahu kebenaran dari mulut kekasihnya sendiri—Jongin. Titik.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa noona? Anyeonghaseyo, joneun Taemin imnida." sahut sosok namja di depan Kyungsoo sopan.

"Minggir! Aku mau lewat. Ini benar kamar tempat pemotretan _W Magazine_ kan?"

"Benar. Noona mencari siapa sih?" tanya Taemin sebal karena menurutnya, yeoja ini sangat mengganggu dan tidak sopan.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin. Dimana dia?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian sambil terus berjalan masuk mencari keberadaan Jongin.

"Jongin? Si hitam itu? Oh, dia sedang—

Belum sempat Taemin menyelesaikan ucapannya, yeoja—yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali berhasil menemukan keberadaan Jongin. Seketika Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut. Di sisi lain, Jongin yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo segera pamit pergi yang kebetulan sesi pemotreran untuknya selesai.

Kyungsoo menangis histeris di depan kamar—yang menurutnya sangat laknat itu. Dia kecewa. Dia marah atas apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Tega sekali kekasihnya sekamar bersama Krystal yang notabennya adalah mantan kekasihnya—sambil berpose tidur di ranjang ukuran _king size_ dengan senyum bahagia tanpa memikirkan perasaanya. _'Hiks, lalu aku ini apa bagimu? Aku siapa bagimu? Jongin, kau keterlaluan. Aku membencimu.'_ Kyungsoo terus meracau sebal sambil memukul-mukulkan kakinya ke tembok. Dia tak peduli kakinya akan sesakit apa, yang jelas tak bisa menggantikan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Saat seperti ini, dia jadi menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata pedas pada Baekhyun, menyalahkan bahkan tak mempercayainya. Kyungsoo ingin menghubungi Baekhyun dan meminta maaf padanya, karena dialah satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi sandarannya sementara ini.

"Ne, ada apa Kyung? Kau…baik-baik saja?" tanya suara di seberang.

"Baek, mianhae. Mianhae karena aku sudah menyalahkan dan tidak mempercayaimu. Ternyata…apa yang kau ucapkan benar. Ternyata Jongin—

Kyungsoo belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menuntun Kyungsoo untuk mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Kyung…Jongin kenapa? Kau sudah tau kebenarannya? Halo, Kyung!" _'Pip!'_ Panggilan Kyungsoo berakhir seketika.

.

.

"Jongin. Lepasin. Kubilang, jangan mendekatiku. Kau sudah membuatku terluka, pergi jauh dariku." Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berada di kamar 9493. Ya, berdua. Dalam satu kamar.

"Lepas Jongin. Aku mau pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi. Urus sana mantan kekasihmu. Jangan pedulikan aku." seru Kyungsoo penuh emosi. Jongin belum bergeming, dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya mencoba tak mendengarkan Kyungsoo. Dia tahu dia salah dan dia tahu pasti bahwa Kyungsoo sangat kecewa.

"APA? KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAJA, HAH! KAU SENANG SEKARANG? KAU PUAS SUDAH BERBOHONG DAN MENGHANCURKAN MOMENT BAHAGIAKU. MENYEBALKAN. KAU HITAM MENYEBALKAN, JONGIN." Untuk kali ini Kyungsoo terisak. Dia sudah benar-benar tak kuat menyangga amarahnya lagi.

"Kyung…" Singkat. Namun akhirnya Jongin berbicara. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu, aku salah. Aku tahu aku sudah membohongimu, tapi percayalah aku sudah benar-benar melupakan dia. Aku akui, aku memang berpose dengannya, tapi sejujurnya aku tak minat dengannya, karena aku…aku hanya ingin denganmu Kyung." sesal Jongin sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Karena, aku hanya mencintaimu Kyung, Krystal hanya masa lalu. Percayalah."

Kyungsoo sedikit tenang sekarang. Setidaknya dia masih bisa menetralkan napasnya setelah emosi puncaknya tadi. Dia segera menurunkan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya dan di genggamnya erat. Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo terangkat keatas dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo melayangkan tamparan, tepat di pipi Jongin. Tapi lembut, tidak terlalu keras. Jongin hanya mendesis pelan—karena memang itu tidak terlalu sakit.

"Kau…masih berani beralasan Jongin. Aku sudah tak mempercayaimu. Teruskan saja _job_ mu. Aku mau pulang. Aku lelah." Kyungsoo hendak keluar, namun lagi-lagi Jongin menghalangi dengan menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan menariknya.

"Kau masih belum percaya padaku? Apa kau perlu bukti kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu?" tanya Jongin sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo—alhasil membuat Kyungsoo terpojok sekarang.

"Jong…apa yang kau laku—

Kyungsoo belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba Jongin sudah menyambar bibir Kyungsoo dan mengulumnya dengan segera. Jongin benar-benar kalap, dia sudah tak kuat menahan hasratnya sejak melihat Kyungsoo di awal tadi. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak kalap, melihat Kyungsoo berpakaian _tanktop_ dan _hotpans_ ketat—yang memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya—membuatnya 'turn on' seketika. Matilah kau Kyung, kau sudah membangunkan serigala lapar sekarang.

"Jong-hhh…apa-hhh yang-hhh…kau-hhh laku-hhhkan…" Kyungsoo mendesah tak karuan karena sedari tadi Jongin belum melepaskan pagutan kedua bibir mereka. "Joongg-hhh…sadarlah…apa-hhh…yang-hhh…membuatmu-hhh…begini-hhh…" Kyungsoo tak kuat lagi, dia benar-benar membutuhkan banyak oksigen sekarang.

"Hah…hah…kau gila Jongin. Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah, aku mau pulang saja. Aku tak butuh alasanmu."

"Itu…itu salah satu bukti aku mencintaimu Kyung. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Jadi, jangan pernah meragukan cintaku lagi." kata Jongin lembut sambil terus menggengam tangan Kyungsoo agar dia tak pergi. "Jangan pergi Kyung. Aku ingin kau disini. Menemaniku."

Kyungsoo tidak pergi. Dia justru semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Jongin—sehingga saat ini mereka berhadapan. "Jongin…awalnya aku memang kecewa, tetapi kurasa aku percaya padamu, karena…aku mencintaimu Jongin. Sangat mencintaimu."

Jongin jelas senang mendengar itu, segeralah dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam kungkungannya. Beberapa menit selama aksi pelukan itu, tak sengaja dada sintal Kyungsoo menekan dada Jongin, alhasil Jongin sedikit—mendesah.

"Ssshhh…Kyungsoo aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar sekarang. Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku 'turn on' dengan sempurna. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan aktivitas kita yang tadi ke tahap lebih lanjut?" tanya Jongin sambil mengeluarkan senyum setannya.

"Tahap lebih lanjut? Maksudnya?" _'Aigoo~ Kyungsoo-ku ini benar-benar polos atau sok polos sih. Ah terserah, yang penting dia harus berhasil kujamah malam ini.'_ batin Jongin nakal.

"Sudahlah sayang. Ikutilah iramaku untuk malam ini dan kau akan sangat puas." kata Jongin penuh kemenangan sambil mendorong Kyungsoo menuju kasur _king size_ di kamar tersebut.

" _As your wish, baby_." Kyungsoo akhirnya tau maksud Jongin sekarang. Ya. Jongin menginginkan tubuhnya, karena Jongin ingin memilikinya seutuhnya.

.

.

"Ngghh…ngghh…faster-hhh…Jongin-hhh…" desahan indah keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyungsoo. Dia sudah begitu dari sejam yang lalu setelah Jongin berhasil merobek bajunya dan melepas segala atribut yang menutupi bagian intimnya—terutama payudara dan vagina—sampai dia _naked_ tanpa sehelai benang-pun. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasakan seperti ini. Nikmat dan aneh dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Tentu. Aku akan mempercepat kulumanku." Jongin sudah sangat handal rupanya. Dia terus mengulum payudara sintal Kyungsoo hingga meninggalkan sedikit bercak darah. Sebelumnya Jongin sudah meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ di leher dan belahan dada Kyungsoo, dan sampailah Jongin di tahap mengulum apapun yang menonjol(?).

"Ouuggh…ini-hhh…nikmat Jongin…sepertinya-hhh…aku-hhh…akan…keluar-hhh…"

Sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil mengeluarkan hasratnya, Jongin sudah menutup lubang surga Kyungsoo dengan jarinya. Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak, pasalnya Jongin bertindak tiba-tiba. Ini membuat vagina Kyungsoo sedikit perih alhasil menimbulkan bercak darah.

"Diam sayang. Jangan bergerak. Kalau kau bergerak, kau akan semakin merasakan perih. Jangan keluar dulu. Kita harus keluar sama-sama." kata Jongin sedikit penekanan.

"Ouggh…lakukan cepat-hhh…Jongin. Aku-hhh…benar-benar…tak tahan-hhh…" Kyungsoo semakin menambah racauannya.

"Sudah siap? Penisku akan memasukimu sayang. Tapi sebelumnya, lubangmu harus diperlebar, supaya penisku bisa masuk dengan sempurna." Jongin sudah menyiapkan kelima jarinya untuk memperlebar vagina Kyungsoo. _'Akh'_ terdengar sedikit rintihan dari bawah Jongin.

"Jong-hhh…ini sakit. Kau-hhh terlalu memaksa…Akh!"

"Mianhae baby. Itu sakit ya? Kalau tak ku perlebar, penisku yang besar ini, tak akan bisa masuk sempurna ke lubangmu. Baiklah, untuk obatnya, kurasa aku harus memasukimu sekarang. Biar rasa perihnya sedikit hilang." kata Jongin merasa kasihan kepada kekasihnya. "Hitungan ke 3, siap-siap ya sayang. Kalau rasanya sakit, kau boleh menjambak atau memukulku."

"1…2…3… _'Bless'_ Penis Jongin sudah masuk setengah. Dan keduanya sama-sama berteriak dengan lumayan keras.

"Ouggh…ini-hhh…surga-hhh…baby. Oughh…kau-hhh…lumayan sempit-hhh…baby. Oughh…" Jongin mendesah tak karuan menikmati anugerah ini. Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo justru mencengkeram punggung Jongin, karena Kyungsoo benar-benar tak sanggup menahan perih di vaginanya saat ini.

"Cepat-hhh…gerakkan…Jongin-hhh…aku sudah tak sabar lagi."

"Ouggh…emm-hhh…oughh…laksanakan-hhh baby." _'Akh!'_ lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berteriak karena sekarang akhirnya penis Jongin sudah masuk dengan sempurna ke lubangnya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu karena setelah penis Jongin masuk dengan sempurna rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sebelumnya sedikit hilang.

"Jongin…kau tahu, rasanya sakitnya sedikit hilang. Lanjutkan baby. Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan." Rupanya Kyungsoo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Jongin segera menggenjot penisnya.

"Euuungg-hhh…Jongin…naikkan-hhh…temponya-hhh…sedikit lebih-hhh…cepat-hhh…."

Jongin sebagai kaum atas menurut. Dia mempercepat tempo genjotannya sampai kasur yang digunakan kedua pasang manusia tersebut bergetar.

"Teruus-hhh…Jongin…aahh…ouuuhh…ini-hhh…nikmat…"

"Iya-hhh…begitu-hhh…Kyung. Sebut-hhh…namaku-hhh…desah…namaku-hhh…terus." Jongin juga terlihat menikmati aksi keduanya. "Ohh…shit…ini-hhh… nikmat-hhh…sekali-hhh…baby."

"Enngghh…Jongin…rasa-rasanya-hhh…aku-hhh…keluar…" kata Kyungsoo tak jelas karena racauannya.

"Bersama-hhh…sayang-hhh…" _CROOTT! CROOTT!_ Kini, keduanya sudah mengeluarkan hasrat mereka. Cairan putih dan sperma berhasil membuat seprai yang digunakan mereka kotor, saking banyak sekali yang mereka keluarkan. Bahkan sperma Jongin masih tertampung banyak di rahim Kyungsoo, begitu juga dengan cairan putih Kyungsoo berhasil menyembur mengenai dada bidang Jongin—yang akhinya justru di jilat oleh sang empunya.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo dan Jongin—keduanya sedang berusaha meraup oksigen, karena selama aktivitas 'itu' berlangsung keduanya seperti lupa bagaimana cara bernapas sebenarnya. Bahkan tautan alat kelamin mereka belum terlepas. Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Jongin, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Jongin menoleh untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Ya baby. Kau ingin tanya apa?"

"Tadi kau mengeluarkan cairanmu dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Tapi Jongin menganggap itu pertanyaan lumrah dan dia menjawabnya dengan santai. "Di dalam sayang. Tenang saja, jika kau hamil, aku sudah siap bertanggung jawab. Karena seperti yang kubilang, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Awalnya Kyungsoo panik, tapi setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. "Yaksok, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Ya! Aku berjanji, Kyung. Because I love you until end. Sudahlah, jangan ragu begitu. Apa kau masih belum percaya? Mau tambah ronde lagi, kebetulan belum pagi." tanya Jongin lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"MWO!? ANDWAE JONGIN, ADWAEEEE~" Kyungsoo berusaha kabur, tapi dia melupakan bahwa penis Jongin masih menancap di lubangnya. Usaha Kyungsoo—yang mencoba kabur itu, membuat hasrat Jongin 'turn on' lagi dan kali ini Kyungsoo tak bisa mengelak karena Jongin sudah kembali menidurkan Kyungsoo untuk menambah ronde aktivitas mereka, entah berapa ronde.

.

 **-THE END-**

.

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Silahkan~**

 **©Ha Ni Oh**

.

 **A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga. Fyuh /usap keringat/. Holla, kembali dengan author Ha Ni yang membawakan FF rated M pertama author. Huhu, mian kalau jelek ya. Soalnya author masih pemula nih buat rated M kaya gini. Haduh. Author juga ga terlalu berbekal ilmu keyadongan(?) jadi maklum ya kalo scene NC nya kurang hawt~ (kurang hot gimana, author aja ngetiknya juga ikut-ikutan ga napas) kekeke. Oke, selamat membaca FF rated M pertamakuuu. Kasih review ya, biar author tau scene hot itu kaya gimana /eh bukan gitu maksudnya/. Tapi, kritik dan saran juga gapapa. Author malah seneng, itu artinya author perlu perbaikan. Yasudah, langsung capcus ke kolom review yaaa… Gomawo. Saranghae, bbuing :***

 **SALAM X.O.X.O**

.

.


End file.
